lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Reirei's Real Experiences And her Hopes Plus Her Recent Scenes
Reirei's friendly she's just quieter than Sarabi was, she also handles danger calmer than vitani deals with her mother Zira. Sarabi speaking the circle of life proves she cared about the pride's future but Reirei saying nothing to Scar that's safest choice for her own species to not be harmed by Scar or his current team of Minions, but both Sarabi and Reirei looked at the consequences from the beginning of the days they were suddenly near Scar. Most of the differences of the safety and danger the two females face does with how different they'd be treated in science, mad cats do roar loud and react rough with wild canines. In stuff like having a true friend and and someone only pretending to like you well poor Reirei faces that issue but with more danger than Sarabi experienced between Mufasa and Scar. Reirei only has her mate willing to watch over her, however she faces the scary villain Scar and then the mean jumpy and tricky teaser Janja, in real life if the hyenas are mad enough they'll hurt the black-backed jackal, and they fuss over territory and food frequently with the African Wild Dog, that's why I know the true level of danger Reirei actually faces even though she stays silent, this painful frightening stuff is shown in videos of YouTube plus science books. With Simba this resourceful female jackal is actually handling difficulty with more skills of resolving than Kiara did when annoyed with her father's reactions shown to Kovu. Kiara was right though Simba will never be exactly like Mufasa, but Reirei has to deal with the truth that Simba lacks enough concentration that even vital species that are friendly are misunderstood by him while he's the king, but a king who shows lots of disrespect. He may know what the circle of life is however Reirei's right that he ignores the cooperation it really requires to actually control the circle of life, but she's a jackal wise enough to stay away so aggravation can be avoided. Reirei would be treated as rudely as Simba treated Zira, even though to two females don't show the same attitude at all when comparing behavior. Reirei thinks of survival while Zira's just talks grouchy wishing to invade the Pride Lands and it's clearly Zira's swipes that made Nuka a rough male. Zira's a mean lioness with desperation while poor Reirei is a black-backed jackal with courage and loyalty shared with heer pack. It's her facial expressions that prove she wishes to get away from Scar, she's just brave enough to accept the challenge since none of her other choices are better. That's a way to say some of her thoughts are true like Nala's, because Nala was right about Simba needing to take responsibilty and become king even if it required something hard. Even in the TV Series Lion Guard Reirei and Nala are both wishing for peace just that one can say it as the other has to keep it a secret because the team she works with would likely kill her especially if this was real life. The only result with the poor female jackal is if her team was real she'd be chomped up immediately, that's why Reirei's courage never hides from me even when the rest of Scar's minions are planning or scheming. This isn't real life but it still has stuff related to science, and that's why I have so many feelings for Reirei and hope for her cousins returning and being shown as helpful characters Pride Landers totally enjoy. I loved Fede's season 4 ideas especially the few that included the cats and canines helping each other during a cold new ice age or poor rarely seen Outlanders such as the Aardwolf leader finally having adventure. Category:Blog posts